


GOD of Happy End

by JustSimon



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Post-Canon after Hello Charlotte 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: After Charlotte became a supernatural creature, a GOD themself, she decided to find her own purpose.





	GOD of Happy End

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is basically my excuse for some happy non-canon changes in other my fanfictions, since i need someone like a GOD figure, i realized that Charlotte Wiltshire from Hello Charlotte series fits perfectly, i thought, if she can't get her happy end in the Chapter 2 least that she can do as a GOD is change unfair fates for unlucky indie pixel and not only characters for example she is that supreme who saved Viola's soul from The Demon in my Simple Spell ElleVio fanfiction and yeah, i know story that i wrote is very similar to Madoka Magica when Madoka became Godoka to save girls from witch transformation, but i swear that i don't took idea from this anime series, even so, in my point of view story is works fine, i must explain, even if Charlotte helping to pixel characters they can't see her or hear her real voice.

Everyone knows a tragic story about Charlotte Wiltshire, how she became a GOD, a Deity, supreme creature, but question is, what her next fate? Listen the answer, a story about Charlotte Wiltshire's GOD Role. After everything what happened Charlotte left alone, but since she have a high power she could do anything what she wished, girl with a unfair fate decided to try her powers to create something like a mirror of another worlds, but only for watching, when white-haired goddess looked in the mirror she was surprised and upset, in first world she saw a twisted friendship of two girls, which were manipulated and well played by a demon in the cat's skin. In second world was a little girl who lost mother, father and even house, all because of sadistic deeds of her father, in the end girl just took his role of a madman. Third world showed to her a little girl, but she wasn't real, she been artificial and sealed in the fabricated world, girl only wanted to leave her prison and live in the real world, she met a potential friends but unfortunately further events with them led girl to her demise in the fire. After those scenes that goddess watched, Charlotte realized that no one deserves unfair fates like those, she took decision, change something that she can't change for herself, fate, white-haired goddess decided to use her supernatural powers to give those who needed their happy ending, girl with a minimalistic point of view knew, it won't be easy, to help every unfortunate soul, but still Charlotte knew, she is ready, in that day, Charlotte Wiltshire became a GOD of the Universe.


End file.
